wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Val'Diran "Feralar" Shardrin
Feralar is a free-spirited Ranger trained by an ancient and unorthodox mentor. Bearing a dark past and a bright future, he seeks to atone for his past mistakes as much as possible whilst living his life to its fullest. Regret and perfection are foreign concepts to him, for only by moving forwards and accepting his past can he give back what has been taken. Physical Description Feralar is a rather short elf, sitting around 4-6 inches below average with an athletic build similar to that of an experienced acrobat and or runner. His hair is frequently kept short and out of his face and bears a dusty brown coloration. His eyes bear no glow at all, rather they are a normal light blue color similar to a human's due to an occurrence shortly before N'zoth began to invade Azeroth. Both of Feralar's arms bear identical jet-black tattoos of traditional Farstriders, Celtic designs of dragonhawks beginning at his wrists and ending at his pecs. Other myriad scars dot his figure here and there from various brushes with death he's had. Personality Fer bears little love for concepts of honor, nor the ideals of pompous politicians preaching morals from their gilded seats. He is a free spirit who can never be tethered down for long by anything or anyone. He believes in following his heart to wherever it may lead him, for if he isn't true to himself, then how can he be true to others? Despite his overt use of self-deprecation, the ranger is incredibly upbeat, energetic, and optimistic overall and treats most that he meets as friends until they give him a reason to believe otherwise. History (I'm re-doing this to make it a bit more cohesive! Thank you for bearing with my poor organizational skills!) Quotes "I am a Dreadnought. I am the master of my own fate, and so are you. Carve your own path." - Feralar, speaking to a new recruit of the Dreadnought Society. "I... I cannot ask for forgiveness, I cannot beg, and light dammit I cannot grovel before you, Aleesa. But I can strive to become more than I was. To atone for what I've done I refuse to ask, to beg, to grovel. I will do none of those because that gets nothing done. Action will." -Feralar' asking for Aleesa's help in dismantling the Chronicler's cult. "It's the same design as the flower you gave me when we first met... told you I pay attention sometimes, Dari." -Fer after proposing to Dari. "...Is that a proto-drake?" -Fer to Dari, undisclosed reason. "Amani and a Farstrider working together in my Horde? It's more likely than you think." -Fer and Juul'caz during their days within the rebellion against Sylvanas. "FERSPEAR! RAAAAGH!" -Fer, as Trel'rok used him like a spear Trivia * After defeating the Chroniclers, Aleesa was adopted into the Shadrins due to having nowhere else to go, seeing as she was an orphan most of her life. * Feralar's main weapon is named Serar. Serar is the thalassian term for sword or blade... this decision lead to one of his first brushes with death as he was ruthlessly pummeled within an inch of his life by Galidras (note: Galidras claims he beat Fer within an inch of his life, yet Fer claims that it was only a few blows from a blacksmith's hammer before he escaped). * Feralar trained a student once. Sahiiel Nimblestrike worked with Feralar to adapt Tarthen's original fighting style and eventually developed his own. Now there are three specific styles spawned from Tarthen's original methods. * Dari is an avid reader and frequently reads to Fer before the two go to sleep at night. These allegations are neither confirmed nor denied by him and Dari quite enjoys perpetuating them. * Vandalism, Feralar's Proto-Drake, was originally owned by his adopted daughter, Ellie. They often argue about which of them is the drake's favorite. * Several of Feralar's closest friends are people who once fought against him during the second war, such as Agrokk and Trel'rok. Even more bizarre, his best friend is an Amani Troll, Juul'caz. * Dari and Fer traveled all of Azeroth for their honeymoon, and you know damn well they'd do it again * Dari refuses to sleep anywhere other than in corners. Fer still hasn't figured out why, but just rolls with it at this point * Dari has hijacked the trivia section